


Hunter's Instinct

by VerilousBack



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: During a training session, Petra is ambushed and taken to a mysterious cave.





	Hunter's Instinct

Petra‘s hunting skills were second to none. Rivaling those of wild beasts, when the Princess of Brigid set her sights on a target, they rarely got away from her. But even the greatest of hunters can be bested, however rare such a situation may be.

This was what led Petra to be chained up to a mysterious altar in a dark, dank cave. During a normal training session to keep her hunting skills sharp, she had been ambushed by a strange creature, swiftly knocked out, and had woken up in the strange cavern hours later.

Petra fidgeted in her bindings, chains clinking as she looked around the cave, but couldn’t even attempt to escape before she heard the sound of claws tapping on the cavern floor behind her, the creature having evidently waited for the girl to awaken.

Quickly approaching Petra, it growled as it looked her over, eyes staring intently at her restrained form. In the dim light of the cavern, Petra wasn’t able to clearly see the beast, but could at least make out that it was tall and skeletal, its body like that of a demon.

Before Petra could attempt to speak to the beast, its hand was quickly brought up to her chest, where it swiftly plunged inside of her. Petra expected to feel a blinding pain, that if she looked down she would see a grave injury that would surely prove the end of her life. However, she felt no pain, and when she looked down she saw only bright light streaming around the creature’s hand.

Despite the lack of injury, Petra winced as she felt the demon’s hand rummage through her body, as though it were searching for something inside of her. Apparently finding whatever it was looking for, the beast’s hand ceased its movement and began to remove itself from Petra’s chest.

An otherworldly feeling came over Petra, a bizarre sensation as though she were being removed from her own body. She began to thrash in her restraints, but as the demon continued to extract its hand from her chest, her movements grew slow and weak.

Suddenly Petra found herself staring at her own body as her movements completely stopped and her head drooped down, now completely lifeless. The beast brought Petra’s disembodied soul up to its face, chuckling at Petra’s fearful expression before quickly dropping it into a strange well in the center of the room, where the soul that once was Petra would forever remain.

The demon approached Petra’s empty husk, a sinister smirk on its face. It looked over the girl’s body again, paying special attention to her chest and hips. Choosing to make some adjustments, the creature used one of its claws to cut open Petra’s shirt, exposing a glimpse at her bare chest. Growling in approval, the creature placed its hand on Petra’s chin, pulling open her mouth.

With the Brigid Princess’ mouth now wide open, the demon brought its hand up to Petra’s mouth, its fingers instantly dissipating into a cloudy purple smoke and flowing into her body. Petra’s body jerked forward, already accepting of the new host. The empty vessel greedily gulped down the beast’s essence, needing something to give it proper life once again.

Sensing the vessel’s need for it, the demon chuckled once more as its head began to flow down her throat, Petra’s body gulping heavily to drink down more of the invader. If Petra could see how hungry her body was for this demonic entity, she would be ashamed, horrified that her own body could turn against her like this.

Petra’s body attempted to push further into the ghostly mist, held back by the shackles attaching it to the altar. The husk’s desperate want for the sinister demon was clear, a ravenous need for something to give it life, regardless of what it planned to do once inside the body.

Soon small moans and gulps could be heard, Petra’s empty vessel growing more and more excited at the prospect of gaining a new host. When the lower half of the beast began pouring down Petra’s throat, her body began to squirm in its binds as its new host began to settle within and take control.

Suddenly the moans and gulps ceased, and a low growl rose from Petra’s throat, growing steadily louder as the beast grew closer to complete possession of Petra’s empty husk. Seconds later, the rest of the demon vanished down Petra’s gullet, her body freezing and she fell completely silent, save for a final loud gulp as her mouth slammed shut to seal in the demon.

As the creature settled inside of its new vessel, Petra’s body twitched and writhed slightly in its binds, fingers stretching out and her chest pumping forward while the demonic entity spread through Petra’s body.

Eventually Petra’s eyes shot open, now glowing emerald green. Not waiting to be released from the binds, Petra let out a beastly growl, and with inhuman strength, broke free of the chains holding her to the altar. Petra inspected her new form, hands gliding across her body as she got used to her new self.

Now properly in her new skin, Petra made more adjustments to her outfit, tearing away her sleeves to expose her arms, and cutting away the cloth that wrapped around her neck. She also cut at her skirt, shortening its length to show more of her legs and cutting two slits on either side so as not to restrict movement.

With a pleased smirk and another tiger-like growl, Petra strode out of the cavern. Her hunt had begun, her prey Byleth’s many lovely female students. After all, there were plenty of the beasts that still needed bodies.


End file.
